2018 Forge Bowl Event
Introduction The is a special event that will run from January ?, 2018 to Febuary ?, 2018. The goal is to reach touchdown which will allow you to get the touchdown reward. You start at the 50 yards line and have to choose the tactic you want to use to advance. The amount of yards and their chance to advance is shown on the field. To be able to click on the tactic buttons, you will need football energy. You can get it from quests. You will be able to complete 20 quests immediately, and then you will receive one quest per day until the last day of the event. If you decide to use some of your football energy to click on one of the tactic buttons, you will also get a reward from the chest behind it. Naturally, the more expensive the tactic, the better rewards you can get. You will also see the amount of yards you will advance from those tactics. And all of them contain the Daily Special. Rewards Quest Rewards * Quest 15: 1 Portrait of Kimberly * Quest 17: 1 Portrait of Brian * Quest 19: 1 Portrait of Becky * Quest 20: Forge Bowl Trophy * Quest ??: 1 Portrait of ? * Quest ??: 1 Portrait of ? * Quest ??: 1 Portrait of ? Overall Rewards Complete '''7' quests'': Pillar of Heroes Complete '''20' quests'': Pillar of Heroes Upgrade Complete '''40' quests'': Pillar of Heroes Upgrade Quests This year quests are presented to you by Cal Rogers, the quarterback of the InnoForgers. Every solved quest grants the player with a reward. You will be able to complete 20 quests immediately, and then you will receive one quest per day until the last day of the event. The quests have to be solved in the order they are presented and no quests are abortable. Main Questline Quest 1: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Gather a small amount of coins" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 35 Footballs Quest 2: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Build 2 Decorations from your age or 3 from the previous age" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 40 Footballs Quest 3: *''Cal Rogers:'' "In a production building, finish the shortest production option 20 times" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 40 Footballs Quest 4: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Recruit 1 unit from your age or 2 from the previous age" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 45 Footballs Quest 5: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Motivate or polish 30 buildings" and "Spend 10 Forge Point" Reward: 45 Footballs Quest 6: *''Cal Rogers:'' "In a production building, finish a 4-hour production 15 times" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 45 Footballs Quest 7: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Acquire 3 sectors without fighting OR defeat 85 enemy units in battle" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 50 Footballs Quest 8: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Make people enthusiastic" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 50 Footballs Quest 9: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Gather 50 goods by collecting or trading" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 50 Footballs Quest 10: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Win 3 battles without losing in between OR donate 40 goods either from your current era or the era below to the guild treasury" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 55 Footballs Quest 11: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Scout a province OR have the third difficulty in the Guild Expedition solved" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 55 Footballs Quest 12: *''Cal Rogers:'' "In a production building, finish a 1-hour-production 20 times" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 55 Footballs Quest 13: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Visit 20 Taverns OR motivate or polish 40 buildings" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 60 Footballs Quest 14: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Build 1 cultural building from your age or 2 from the previous age" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 60 Footballs Quest 15: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Research a technology OR donate 300 goods either from your current era or the previous era to the guild treasury" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 60 Footballs Quest 16: *''Cal Rogers:'' "In a production building, finish a 15-minute-production 25 times" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 65 Footballs Quest 17: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Build 2 residential buildings from your age or 3 from the previous age" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 65 Footballs Quest 18: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Recruit 3 units from your age or 4 units from the previous age" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 65 Footballs Quest 19: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Win 5 battles without losing in between OR donate 100 goods either from your current era or the era below to the guild treasury" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 70 Footballs Quest 20: *''Cal Rogers:'' "Gain control over a province" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 70 Footballs Daily Quests Quest 21 (Dec 14): *''Cal Rogers:'' "In a production building, finish the shortest production option 20 times" and "In a production building, finish a 15-minute-production 15 times" Reward: 70 Footballs Quest 22 (Dec 15): *''Cal Rogers:'' "Build 4 decorations from your age or 6 from the previous age" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 70 Footballs Quest 23 (Dec 16): *''Cal Rogers:'' "Activate 2 boosts in the Tavern OR spend 20 Forge Points" Reward: 75 Footballs Quest 24 (Dec 17): *''Cal Rogers:'' "Solve 5 ecnounters in the Guild Expedition OR win 7 battles" and "Spend 10 Forge Points" Reward: 75 Footballs Quest 25 (Dec 18): *''Cal Rogers:'' "Scout a province OR donate 700 goods either from your current era or the era below to the guild treasury" Reward: 75 Footballs Quest 26 (Dec 19): *''Cal Rogers:'' "Build 1 workshop from your current age or 2 from the previous age" and "Buy 4 Forge Points" Reward: 75 Footballs Quest 27 (Dec 20): *''Cal Rogers:'' "In a production building, finish a 1-hour-production 25 times" and "In a production building, finish the shortest production option 12 times" Reward: 80 Footballs Quest 28 (Dec 21): *''Cal Rogers:'' "Gather 100 goods by collecting or trading" and "Solve any other quest" Reward: 80 Footballs Ending: *''Cal Rogers:'' "TBA" Forge Bowl Event Window All the action takes place in the Forge Bowl Event window. The player starts the event with 90 Footballs and can win more through three ways, first, through the rewards of quests, second, with the daily autocompleted quests (they give per 35 as a reward) and third, by buying them with diamonds: * 100 Footballs = 200 Diamonds (2.00 diamonds per 1 football) * 400 Footballs = 700 Diamonds (1.75 diamonds per 1 football) * 1200 Footballs = 1995 Diamonds (1.6625 diamonds per 1 football) As you can see, the window consists of several elements: 1. Footballs counter. This shows how many Footballs you currently have. The main way to get Footballs are the Forge Bowl quests, but you can also buy more Footballs for Diamonds here. 2. Choose Your Play. Use your Footballs to choose a play to make. The plays come with different coolers that contain specific rewards and different amounts of yards that bring you closer to touchdown! Every time you choose a play, you'll get a new set of options for the next one. Each play comes with a special cooler next to it. They contain different rewards. Hover over the cooler of your choice to see what prizes are available for you to win. To see a more detailed description of each prize, click the '?' icon. 3. Daily Special. This is a particularly valuable reward. It's available in all the coolers only and changes every day. The chances of getting the Daily Special differ from one cooler to another. 4. The Touchdown. Every time you choose a play you will also get closer to a Touchdown in its progress bar. The more expensive "tactic" (chest), the better rewards it contains and the more yards it will give. Once you reach the asked amount of yards you will get the Touchdown Reward. You can get this reward multiple times, as the bar will reset when you reach the goal. Every time after reaching the goal there will be a different Touchdown Reward. You can see 3 next prizes in this window below the current one. Chests (Coolers) There are 10 different "coolers" that can be rewarded when you "Choose a Play" by spending Footballs. On December, 18th coolers have been changed, so they all contain Daily Specials. The chances and their prices have been changed as well. Please comment with the new values so we can update them. |-|Orange Coolers= | style="vertical-align:top;" | |- | style="vertical-align:top; padding:30px 30px 0 0;" | | style="vertical-align:top; padding:30px 0 0 0;" | |- | style="vertical-align:top; padding:30px 30px 0 0;" | |} |-|Blue Coolers= | style="vertical-align:top;" | |- | style="vertical-align:top; padding:30px 30px 0 0;" | | style="vertical-align:top; padding:30px 0 0 0;" | |- | style="vertical-align:top; padding:30px 30px 0 0;" | |} Daily Special Prizes Daily Special Prizes can be won in all the coolers. Coolers are rewarded after you choose a play in the Forge Bowl Event window (see above). List of Daily Special Prizes from the BETA server: (You can use it as a reference to see how often and which prizes can appear on the LIVE servers. This list will be replaceв when the event in released.) Touchdown Rewards Forge Bowl Buildings Other Events Category:Events Category:2018 Forge Bowl Event